


Taste of Rain

by didivina



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didivina/pseuds/didivina
Summary: The news report hadn't said anything about rain. Cloudy? Humid? Sure. But it wasn't supposed to rain. Maybe they should have figured or brought an umbrella or two just in case. But they hadn't bothered...





	Taste of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've been firmly stuck in South Park hell for 7-8 months now and only now do I finally write a fic for it.
> 
> Fike is a major OTP of mine and I just.... want to appreciate them. Hope you do too~

The news report hadn't said anything about rain. Cloudy? Humid? Sure. But it wasn't _supposed_ to rain. Maybe they should have figured or brought an umbrella or two just in case. But they hadn't bothered and now they had been caught in a heavy downpour of thick heavy droplets, plastering their hair and clothes to their skin even as they hurried to find some shelter.

 

The awning of a nearby shop provided the cover they needed and Firkle was grateful for the fact that he only ever used waterproof eyeliner. He could hear the giddy peals of laughter coming from Ike as he ran his fingers through his hair to comb out some of the water. He peeked over to see the other, taller male nearly doubled over with breathless laughs as he did so.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I dunno! Rain, I guess! Something about running in the rain is kinda… exhilarating! Makes me laugh." The wide, chipped-tooth smile that was aimed his way had such a natural ease to it that it caused a tightness in his chest and he turned his gaze back to the ground, focusing on the small splashes each and every drop made. The rain was loud, but no thunder to further obscure their hearing. Which was fine by him because he wanted to be able to hear if Ike had anything more to say. His gaze was so intent that he didn't realize Ike had gotten closer until he felt cold breath against the back of his neck, a chill shooting down his spine as he bristled and glanced to the side.

 

Again, that same cheerful smile, a bit more mischievous this time.

 

"....What?"

 

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you were cute~ And I wanted your attention. It's almost like you care more about the rain than me." Overdramatic and overexaggerated.

 

A pause of silence, the smile turning into a pout. Cute. "I like rain. But I also like you. Couldn't say which I prefer."

 

"WOW! That's so mean. And here I am, giving my whole heart to you!"

 

"Maple syrup?"

 

"....Okay, and to maple syrup. But mostly you!"

 

Puppy dog eyes and an even more exaggerated pout. There was clearly only one satisfactory solution to this.

 

Firkle took a step forward, placing a hand against the still-soaked fabric of Ike's shirt where it was plastered to his chest. Before any other reaction could happen, he closed the distance between them, pressed his lips against that pout. It was brief, but it left a warm tingling in his lips and it wormed its way down his spine. It lasted only a moment and he pulled away, admiring the slight purple smudge of lipstick left against the other's mouth.

 

"Hm, maybe I do like you better. But the rain adds a nice flavor."


End file.
